


The embrace in the twilight

by pupanimus



Category: Baroque (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupanimus/pseuds/pupanimus
Summary: This is a translated work from Japanese to English by author self.





	The embrace in the twilight

Trembling fingers touch dry soil.

 

  
The wind weathering everything on this earth,

 

  
stroke the blanched cheeks with grow pale, and flutter fake wings rooted on my back.

 

 

  
Pain in the abdominal cavity exposed to the outside air, now evokes joy, the fragrance of dripping blood is even sweet,

 

  
I trembled with fear by the feeling of life to know directly with myself body, that I had forgotten for a long time.

 

 

  
He who became the "world" itself, however, hugged me with his own arms, not with the earth.

 

  
In the powerless gentle arms support my body, I was trembling like a bird just hatched right now.

 

 

 

 

(... ... Ahh, be that as it may, what a beautiful sky!)

 

 

Of an age when the sun was still existing on this heaven,  
at the moment when the sun rises from the horizon and down again,  
the sky that stopped the time.

 

 

 

  
In this way, the world continues to burning even now.

 

  
In this limbo, the sinners are burnt everlastingly, with the hell fire without heat.

 

 

  
Pitiful and happy they praise the beauty of this red sky while lament,

 

  
our god will makes the world even more ugly ... ...

 

 

 

 

Eventually, my field of vision distorted limply, everything which be reflected in the eyes melted and mixed.

 

  
While feeling that myself is also being swallowed up in the big swell, I close my eyes peacefully.

 

  
One drop heat flows out from the body ――――

 

 

 

 

Even in the darkness where all things come to chaos, only the feeling of his arm holding me, remained as a sure thing.

 

 

  
Forever ―――― ... ...

 

 


End file.
